This is a renewal application for the Johns Hopkins University Older Americans Independence Center(OAIC). Investigators in this center seek to promote independence in older adults through the study of the etiologies of frailty and through the translation of this knowledge into the development of novel, frailty focused interventions. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to stimulate and develop effective frailty focused interdisciplinary research programs 2) to translate the frailty-focused knowledge generated in this OAIC into targeted prevention and treatment strategies that help older adults maintain independence; 3) to provide focused and accessible frailty-related training and mentorship to junior investigators interested in developing careers focused on maintaining independence in older adults; 4) to provide the highest quality interdisciplinary expertise and infrastructure in biostatistical, biological, and clinical research that is relevant to frailty research to OAIC supported investigators; 5) to support the development of innovative methodologies, research strategies and technologies essential to the study of frailty; and 6) to attract outstanding investigators and trainees to frailty research from across the Johns Hopkins University and to promote visibility of their science locally and nationally. Leadership, career development, and pilot study cores will provide scientific vision, training, and study support mechanisms. Highly integrated biostatistics, biological mechanisms, and a clinical translational and recruitment cores, along with the additional institutional research resources and support, will provide supported investigators with the interdisciplinary expertise, training, mentorship, and service necessary to stimulate outstanding frailty-focused basic, clinical and translational research programs. This OAIC and its leadership has strong institutional commitment for the development of these programs, and for the strengthening of aging research for the entire institution. This Infrastructure and scientific leadership will serve as a source of frailty-focuse scientific vision, expertise, training, research support, collaboration, and translation for investigators at Johns Hopkins, other OAICs and at other academic institutions in the area of research on frailty in aging.